Friends or Rivals
by Mars On Mars
Summary: Every school in Japan is invited to join an inter-school competition. Some students of Hakusen, Kokusen, Seika and Miyabigaoka meets as one. New bonds will form, develop and crash, but what will become of them in the end?
1. Inter-school Competition

Hey! I'm baaack! Introducing to you my original crossover of S.A. and Maid-sama. (Credits to the authors) Hope you like my new story. :) This is my Day 6 of my _30 Day OTP Challenge_. I hope you appreciate the fact that I tried to make a crossover of two similar animes that I found very nice :)

* * *

Seika High

**Misaki Ayuzawa's POV**

"THIS IS _BAD_!" I stormed inside the Student Council Room. I slumped back against the hair and sulked, papers flying everywhere.

"What's wrong, kaichou?" asked Yukimura, slowly approaching me. His baby face was not even startled even just a bit.

I stabbed a finger at everyone in the room, suddenly standing up. "You _guys_!" everyone slightly leaned back from shock. "There's a letter here that invites all schools in Japan (it doesn't matter if public, private or elite) to participate in a National Inter-school Competition to search for students with outstanding wills and best standings. The school with the winning student gets a very huge cash prize along with very useful privileges. The student who wins will also get a huge cash prize, and has the privilege to study in any school he/she wants with free tuition fees and other expenses for a whole year. He/she also has a right to do anything he wants with all the participating students who lost for a week and many more rights. There are also other games and programs in between." I breathed and slouched back on my chair.

"But kaichou," said Yukimura. "Aren't these things the ones that really stir you up the most? Why aren't you excited? In fact, you seem to be worrying." He frowned.

"Normally I would get fired up, but unfortunately Suzuna and I are going somewhere for quite a long time. The date of the competition lies between the days I'm out with her." I frowned and laid my head on my desk with my arms serving as cushion from below.

"Th-this is bad! Without kaichou, our chances of winning are very low." Yukimura groaned as he clutched the sides of his head with his hands.

"Don't worry." I said, giving them a reassuring smile. "Usui is here. It's a sure win. Definitely. _Seika will be the only one to journey to victory!_"

* * *

Hakusen High, S.A.

**Hikari Hanazono's POV**

"Oka-san informed me about the inter-school competition." Tadashi announced.

"Yeah, we heard from Hikari." Ryuu replied.

"We're definitely in!" I declared, standing up, my eyes glinting. "_Hakusen High will obtain victory!_"

* * *

Miyabigaoka High

**Tora Igarashi's POV**

"Igarashi-kaichou, I have been ordered to inform you about the inter-school competition." Maki reported.

"Yes," I replied calmly. "I am well aware."

"Do you intend to join?" He asked.

"Is Misaki joining?" I asked, secretly hoping for him to say yes.

He hesitated. "I still haven't checked on that matter. I didn't realize you were this interrested in her." His voice suspicious.

"Maki, you do not need to stick your nose into these matters." I said sharply.

"I apologize," he bowed. "but knowing Misaki-san, she's the type of person who fires up whenever there's a competition so there's no way she would back down from this." he added.

My eyes lit up and I grunted. "Then tell my classmates to get ready. Miyabigaoka will be facing a strong oppenent." Misaki's face popped into my mind. "I look forward to playing with you, Misaki." I said when Maki left the room. "_This is Miyabigaoka's win._"

* * *

Kokusen High

**Yahiro Saiga's POV**

"Yahiro!" Sakura came running to catch up to me, panting. "Are you intending to join the inter-school competition?" She smiled.

"Sounds interesting," I smiled back. "Are the S.A. Idiots joining?"

She beamed. "Hmn!" She nodded. "Jun-kun told me they were looking forward to it as well."

"Well it's a competition so we're not backing down." I smirked. "_This is Kokusen's competition to win_." Sakura and I high-fived.

* * *

Seika High

**Misaki Ayuzawa's POV**

"Aah, Ayuzawa!" Usui suddenly appeared beside me, giving me a slight shock. My gasp echoed until both ends of the empty corridor. "I heard from Kanou-kun that you were depending on me 100% with the school's win." His face was smug.

I blushed. "And _so_?" I hissed through my gritted teeth. I gave him a glare while puckering my lips.

"I'm just happy that my **girlfriend** depends on me and trusts me to that extent." He grinned as he held my hand.

I smacked his shoulder. "_**Don't say that here out loud, you perverted alien**_!"

"Aah, music to my ears." He leaned forward, his face very near mine." Well I just have to assure you that you're the only one who owns my heart." He smirked as I blushed harder. I directed my sight to the floor, avoiding his gaze. "You'll be gone for a long time while the inter-school competition will be held here. Aren't you worried that your _beloved boyfriend_ would be raided by girls from all over Japan?" His eyes widened, testing me.

This _pervert_. "What are you boasting for?" I hissed, raising an eyebrow. "I trust you, don't I? I know you won't accept other girls' feelings." The corner of my lips slightly curved up. Although I did really felt worried deep inside.

_He's just mine, right? Yes don't worry Misaki_.

I felt my cheeks being stretched and pulled by Usui. "Ayuzawa, I promise I won't accept others' feelings besides yours." He leaned down to press his lips to mine. I blushed harder until my face was deep red in color. He circled his arms around my waist as I clutched on his shirt and buried my face on his chest.

* * *

The next day, I announced to everyone that there will be a practice for the upcoming competition. Although the games and rules are only to be announced on the same day of the competition. Nevertheless, I volunteered as head coach and trained them physically. Mental trainings are also considered.

I'm very aware that I'm actually giving them a rough time though I cared less for that. My spirit was just being motivated on the thought of victory.

"Kaichou, a new letter was delivered. It seems to be an additional rule for the competition." Yukimura told me as he handed me the envelope.

I took the letter and the students paused from their training to listen to the additional rules. I tore the envelope and opened the letter. It read:

" _To all participating schools,_

_We will be declaring a few additional rules for the upcoming national inter-school competition. It has been decided by the board of judges that for each school, only 8 selected participants are to take part in representing their school. We oblige you to choose your competitors wisely and take in mind that it's advisable to choose the best._

_In addition to the rules, these points must also be considered:_

_1) Students with skills ranging from amateur to professional is allowed._

_2) They should be students from their represented school._

_3) Hiring a professional before the said competition is not allowed._

_4) Bribing other schools in order to win is not allowed._

_5) The objective of all the games and battles will not be announced until the day of the competition._

_Reminder to all: Please take note that there would definitely be expected professionals competing in the games, that's why everyone should choose the students that will surely match up to these professionals and lead you to victory._

_Let us all gather as one country during the competition and play the games fairly until the end of the games. May new bonds form, relationships deepen and your teamwork to strengthen._

_Good luck to you all. Do your best with your training and have a nice day._"

I ended reading the letter and folded it back inside the envelope. "So," I breathed. "We only need 8 participants, huh?" I scanned everyone's faces.

"But how will we choose these 8 competitors?" Kanou-kun asked from a distance.

I sighed. "Yosh, all those who are interested should line up _here_ and those who are uninterested, stay over _there_." I commanded instantly. "**Now**!" I clapped my hands and everyone suddenly moved to their designated places.

* * *

Hakusen High

**Kei Takishima's POV**

"Only 8?!" complained the stupid violent Akira. "But who will be these 8 competitors, then?"

"Oka-san insisted that everyone in S.A. must join so our school would have more impact." replied the puppet master, punching bag Tadashi.

"I guess we have no choice then." Giggled my super cute hardworking extremely smart awesome very amazing funny beautiful gorgeous wonderful studious competitive athletic extremely kind brighter than the sun more colorful than a rainbow more peaceful than wind super duper cute happy cheerful childish girlfriend, my beloved Hikari.

"Wait," said the two-faced cosplayer for girls (even though he's a guy) ambitious musician who clearly has no future with violin Jun suddenly. "but S.A. has only 7 members. Who'll be open for the last slot?" we all sat there in silence, realizing it.

"It'll be _me_." Volunteered the cross-dressing pretend prince, Finn, as she entered the hothouse.

/Yay! Then now we're complete!/ smiled the overly protective, overly ambitious singer and Jun's doppelgänger Megumi.

"Now everything's settled!" Cheered the twin magnet, parent-like Ryuu. "We will train our hearts out until the competition! _Hakusen High will be the victor!_"

"Ou!" Agreed everyone.

_I hate being in the POV. Now everyone knows how I feel about the people around me. You guys suck, except for my cute Hikari._

* * *

end of chapter 1. :) hope you guys like the first chapter! Starting of the competition is on the next chapter, be sure to wait for my next release!

P.S. Kei Takishima's POV = winner.


	2. Fight!

Hi! Thank you for supporting :) okay, in this chapter, the competition is gonna start. It's really exciting to write and think of the love triangles and the rivalry =)) and most especially the games. Hope you enjoy :)

* * *

**Misaki Ayuzawa's POV**

"Nee-chan!" Suzuna barged into my room. "Are you joining the inter-school competition?"

"Suzuna, we're out during those days, remember?" I reminded her tiredly.

"I asked oka-san if we could postpone it until after the competition." She said smoothly.

"Eh? Why do you care?" My eyes grew. "I can still wait for a next competition."

"Eh, because I want to be in it too." Her eyes sparkled.

* * *

**The day of the competition**

We arrived at the venue with full fighting spirit. It's been sort of a hard task to choose competitors. At first, a lot was willing to join but when they heard that experts are allowed, they all backed out. _What a bunch of cowards. I think I'm hating guys even more._

"Aah! The sign is dedicated to all the competitors!" shouted Shintani. "Everyone's checking their inns, we better go check as well." He pointed at a large group of people crowding to see their designated inns.

We also tried to squeeze in to see our inns. I could feel my shoulder being pushed down, my hair being pulled away, my feet being stepped on.. _Everything_. "Kyaa!" I winced in pain. Usui flinched at the sound of my voice.

"Don't. You. **_Dare_**. Hurt. My. Girlfriend." Usui was releasing a deathly aura and a devil's glare dedicated to the whole crowd.

The crowd at once shivered and felt the scary atmosphere surrounding him. They immediately moved away from the post and everyone from Seika nervously approached it.

I was looking at them giving them a reassuring smile, "ehehe, sorry about that.. It's fine, really."

The crowd remained split, not daring to be within a 10 meter radius around Usui. Silence overwhelmed the venue. Not long after that, I could hear a new group of students arriving.

"Don't put your hands over my shoulder, Takishima!" I heard a girl from that group say. "We're in a public place!"

Within seconds, she was already right beside me, also checking her inn. I looked at her suddenly. She had a very long black hair that was put down. Just looking at her sideview, I could already decide that she's very pretty.

She also looked at me. "Oh, hi! I'm Hikari. Hikari Hanazono from Hakusen high. I'll also be a part of this competition." She smiled at me sweetly, offering to shake her hand. _What a cute girl_.

"A-ah! I-I'm Misaki. Misaki Ayuzawa from Seika High. Nice to meet you." I smiled back and took her hand. I glanced at my back and realized my schoolmates were gone. "Ah! Everyone? Hello? **Ugh**, I'm gonna beat the crap out of them later." I gasped, covering my mouth. "Gomen ne, I said something not nice in front of a new friend!"

Hikari giggled. "Don't worry, I'm just the same." I smiled back. She looked back to the post. "You're from Seika, right?" I nodded. "... Oh! We're in the same inn, along with two other schools." She pointed out.

I totally forgot about checking the post. "Really? Then that's great!" I glanced at her back and saw that her schoolmates were gone as well.

She followed my gaze. "Ehh, I knew they would leave me as well." she chuckled. "Well that's fine since we're staying it the same inn anyway."

"Hikari-chan, let's be friends." I smiled at her.

"Hmn!" She nodded. We started walking towards our inn which is not so very far away. "So, Misaki, what brings you here in this competition?"

"I just wanted to prove to everyone that I can be strong, and to not ruin my school's repertoire. Also, there's this someone whom I just can't beat no matter how hard I try and it's really irritating me to death! But somehow I feel relieved since if it weren't for him, I wouldn't realize to myself that there's still more room for improvement and it gives me the willingness to work harder than before." I ended my speech and looked at her innocently. I was shocked to see her facial expression since it was still as a rock.

"Y-Y-YOU EXACTLY FEEL WHAT I FEEL? Isn't this _great_?! There's actually another _me_ in this country! It's like actually having my own _twin_!" She shouted with glee.

"E-eh? Seriously you're also like that too?!" Our eyes gleamed as we feel our minds becoming one.

* * *

**Takumi Usui's POV**

I could see Misaki walking towards the inn together with an unfamiliar face. I'm just glad she's conversing with a girl, but still I followed her secretly in the shadows, not ruining their conversation. I looked to my right and I could see a guy doing the same thing as I am.

We shared glances and he reached out a hand to me. "I'm Kei. Kei Takishima from Hakusen. I believe you're from Seika?" I nodded once. "Ho, we're sharing the same inn. Nice to meet you."

"Takumi Usui." I introduced, taking his hand. "So, why are you also hiding?"

"I'm just stalking someone special." He said with a straight face. For some reason I thought he was pertaining to my Misaki. "You?"

"Same." I replied. "Well I guess there's no need to eavesdrop on their conversation since I can tell she's not a suspicious one." I said as I showed myself fully.

His eye twitched at that, though I ignored it. "Anyway, it seems like Ayuzawa and your idol is having a great time spending with each other. They get along really well."

"Hikari is my _girlfriend_." He hissed through his gritted teeth. This guy's really pissed.

"Aah, Ayuzawa is my girlfriend too." I said calmly.

"She must be suffering right now. She got stuck with a stupid guy like you. It must be so hard" He snapped at me.

"Well your girlfriend must be pitiable as well since she got stuck with a hotblooded guy like you." I snapped back.

This Takishima dude is pissing me off.

* * *

**Akira Toudou's POV**

"WAAAAAAA-!" I screamed as soon as we entered the inn. "WHERE'S HIKARI?! MY BELOVED HIKARI IS NOT HERE! Even that Kei-baka is not here! KEI I WILL KILL YOU FOR THIS. GIVE ME BACK MY HIKARI"

"Akira," said the voice I was yearning to hear. "I'm just here." I turned around and saw my beloved Hikari and rushed to hug her.

"Hikari! I'm so worried!" I sobbed and hugged her tighter.

I could feel her weight and her body slump down slightly. "_Ano ne_," her eyes twitching. "It was _you guys_ who actually left _me_ behind."

"_**You didn't tell me my beloved Hikari was not here, you baka**_!" I thrusted my fist hard on Tadashi's cheek, bringing him down on the floor.

He caressed the cheek I punched and nervously looked at me from below. "Wh-why hit _me_?"

"**_You're still trying to talk back?!_**" I pulled the front of his shirt, causing our faces to be inches away from each other. I glared at him with all my might as I positioned my free hand to be ready with another powerful punch.

"Waa- Akira, there's a guest!" Hikari informed me nervously, holding her arms out to stop me.

I looked around to see where the guest is. As I shared a glance with the unfamiliar set of eyes, I let go of Tadashi's shirt, making him slump back on the ground. I fixed myself in max speed and cleared my thoughts, changing back my attitude.

"Aaah! Hi there, I am Akira Toudou, Hikari's classmate in Hakusen High." I gave her a heartwarming smile. I could see she was taken aback from the previous scene. "I'm sorry about what you saw earlier but in fact, I'm not like that against girls." My eyes glinted. "I _love_ girls." I giggled.

Her eyes lit up at my last sentence. "Waa! We're also the same! Guys are such a bunch of stupid morons who just mess up girls' lives." she giggled with me. I hugged her as soon as I knew we would really relate with each other. I could feel the boys' emotions and moods getting down.

"In my school, all the boys would always call me the demon president. Maybe because I honestly treat them differently from girls. The reason for that is something that has been burned in my heart for a long time now." She flashed a cute but sad smile. After a moment of silence, she looked up to me and smiled for real. "Haha I'm Misaki. Misaki Ayuzawa from Seika High. Nice to meet you all." she bowed to us.

"I'm Ryuu Tsuji." Pointing to himself.

"I'm Jun Yamamoto." Said Jun.

/_I'm Megumi Yamamoto. Jun's twin sister._/ added Megumi.

"I'm Finn Coupe Schuzette." said Finn.

"... and I'm Tadashi Karino." ended Tadashi.

"Ah, Takishima's not here yet. But he's also part of our group. We're called the _Special A_, the group where the top students in school are gathered." Hikari introduced with a smile.

"So coool! Everybody here is a top student?" Misaki asked with a hint of excitement.

"Ah, except for me. I'm from C class, I just went with them since they lacked members." Finn said honestly, but Misaki seemed to not mind it at all.

"I'm Misaki. I'm the Student Council President." she said proudly. "That's all of it. I'm also one of the top students in school, although I'm always at the second place even if I try so hard to study." She added bitterly.

"That's like _you_, Hikari!" Jun exclaimed.

"Yeah, we figured that out just now as well." Hikari giggled.

"Hmm, what is this? My Hikari actually has someone with the same ranking?" Kei entered the room. He looked at Misaki. "I'm Kei Takishima, part of the S.A. and I'm Hikari's boyfriend. yaay~~" he said with a stupid smug face while blushing.

Blood boiled inside me. Hikari and I stood up suddenly and, "THERE'S NO NEED FOR THAT LAST STATEMENT." we shouted in sync.

Misaki laughed cutely. "Don't worry, it's fine beca-"

"-because she also has a boyfriend which is me." said a voice who entered the room as well. A guy with elegant blond hair with a pair of emerald green eyes dressed in a formal attire, a beautiful voice and an extremely handsome face appeared in front of my eyes. My jaw slightly dropped. "Ah, it must be rude of me. I'm Usui. Takumi Usui from Seika, as well as Ayuzawa here." He smiled. ... _Wow_.

My face stayed frozen as I gazed at him. I could also feel a pair of eyes staring at me with squinted eyes in the background, but that didn't matter.

Misaki pulled him down to sit with us as well. He shared glares with Kei before sitting down too. Something must've happened before.

"Usui, these people are from Hakusen High. They are also called S.A. This is Finn, this one is Ryuu, this is Megumi, beside her is Jun, this is Tadashi, this one is Hikari, this one is Akira," I flinched at my name. "and this beside you is Kei." Misaki smiled, ending the introduction.

"Nice to meet you all." Usui bowed without showing a smile.

"Misaki, where are your other group mates?" Asked Tadashi

"Ah, they may be here too. I should check. Please excuse me." Said Misaki as she left. Usui followed her outside.

* * *

**Hikari Hanazono's POV**

"Misaki-chan is such a nice girl. I feel almost the very same feelings as her." I said with a smile.

After a while, Misaki went back to the room with all her other members and introduced us to them one by one, and vice versa.

"By the way, I saw this post in the common room. I think we have to fill it up." Shintani said.

The paper read:

"_**The Inn of Peace**,_

_Occupants:_

_~Seika High_

_~Miyabigaoka High_

_~Hakusen High_

_~Kokusen High_

_In relation to your Inn's name, please make peace with each other._

_For the upcoming competition, please fill in the slots wherein you would like to enter in and submit it to the landlord of the inn_.

_** For every school, there is a paper provided for you to fill up so that it will be remained as a secret to the other competitors. The games are still kept as a secret until the real match. Although if you're comfortable with anyone for any game, you have the option to fill it up or not. You can always decide who is to compete after the game event is revealed. But once the paper is filled up, there is no turning back. It is also a part of the rules that every contestant must participate in at least 1 game._

_To cut down all the numbers of the schools competing, we will be dividing all the schools into groups with 4 schools each and they will be the ones competing with one another_"

After that, there were 4 more papers attached to it, containing the events of the competition. Usui took one paper, Ryuu took another. The events weren't even specified in the paper. All it said was 'game 1, game 2, etc.'

"I guess we're really destined to fight with Kokusen High after all." Tadashi chuckled at the thought.

"Yeah, you're gonna lose, of course." Yahiro and Sakura dashed inside the room with a smirk. "This is Kokusen's competition to _win_." He declared and took a paper. "Yahiro Saiga and this is Sakura Ushikubo and we're both from Kokusen."

"I don't know exactly who you are but I'm very sorry to say that this is Miyabigaoka's win after all." Said an elegant guy who suddenly joined in. He took the last paper. "Tora. Student Council President Tora Igarashi from Miyabigaoka."

* * *

**Tora Igarashi's POV**

/_Hi Yahiro and Sakura! and welcome to you Tora Igarashi-san_./ A cute girl with long brown wavy hair wrote on a whiteboard, addressed to us. I stared at her with my jaw slightly dropped and my eyes grew a little. She caught me staring at her and I winced a bit. She smiled flawlessly at me, making my heart beat faster than usual. My face burned red.

"Ah-uhh-uh," I shakily replied. "Hmn, a-arigatou. Wh-what's your name?" I asked, _very nervous_.

/_Megumi Yamamoto. It's very nice to meet you, Tora-san_./ She grinned at me, which made me lean back a little. _Wh-what the hell is this feeling?! I'm becoming more lightheaded the more I look at her_.

"N-n-nice to meet you too." I smiled foolishly. My heart won't calm down. My insides are churning, it's very disturbing.

"Igarashi, your face is burning red." Usui declared.

I saw the girl called Sakura notice Usui and her eyes grew at the sight of him. I think no one noticed this except for me, but she was fidgeting on her place, not losing sight of Usui.

"What are you saying?! There's no way that's gonna happen!" I denied quickly.

_Okay I was joking. I just find her cute, that's all- I think_. I could feel someone's eyes are glaring at me but stays quiet.

I took a deep breath and turned to the ones from Kokusen. I started with the guy. "Nice to meet you." I reached out a hand. For a second I saw him glare at me as if he's killing me mentally. He shoved off my hand and looked away. Silence filled the room.

"Ya-yahiro! How rude of you!" Sakura said, shaking my hand instead. Yahiro went to a corner in the room and stayed there by himself. What's his problem?

After that, we all talked about what to expect in the competitions, although the people who are participating would still be kept as a secret until the games.

We handed our papers to the landlord. The landlord said we should already be preparing ourselves since the competition's about to start in an hour. We did as he said and went to our respective rooms and groups within the inn.

* * *

**Hikari Hanazono's POV | Competition Venue**

"Ah we're here!" I said cheerfully. "Let's go to our respective spots and get ready. It's about to start in a while." I grinned.

"Hikari-chan, let's both do our best!" Misaki encouraged me. "I will not lose, I promise!"

"I won't lose either!" I sent her a motivated smile.

I saw her walking towards their station with her whole group following behind her. I glanced at the other teams which were already settled and ready to start.

The venue is located at an open space with four counters facing the middle forming sort of a square. We could see a huge audience surrounding us behind the velvet ropes. The judges' table is located at the side of the arena, and the emcee's stage parallel to it.

Later on, the judges and the emcee entered the arena and stepped on the stage. Camera flashes were everywhere as he introduced himself.

"For today's segment, which is also the 12th division of the National Inter-school Competition, our competitors for this week would be," he started role-calling.

"Stationed at the first counter, we have Seika High!" the emcee reached out a hand and pointed at Misaki's station. Applauses were loud enough to cover my ears for.

"Over at the second counter, we have Kokusen High!" the emcee moved his hand to point the attention at Yahiro and Megumi's station, the applauses still not stopping.

"Over here at the third counter, we have Miyabigaoka High!" then again, the emcee moved his hand to point at Igarashi-san's station.

"And last but not the least, over at the fourth counter, we have Hakusen High!" The emcee raised his hands and the audience impact grew louder when he did. After that, he silenced the audience and started going to the competition.

He cleared his throat. "Welcome ladies and gentlemen, thank you all for coming today. I believe all the rules were cleared out to the contestants before the match, but except for the game events, which will only be revealed on the spot. We will now start the first competition. It is called the _Cook-off battle_." I winced at the title of the game. "It is a tandem game that consists of two representatives from each school. The theme of the cook-off will be announced after you choose your two representatives. You are given thirty seconds to choose, and may the participants step forward when the time runs out. Aaaand... _START_!" He shouted.

"Hikari is definitely off limits to this one." Tadashi said nervously. _30, 29_... Takishima twitched at his words and gave him a good hard punch in the face, leaving him lying on the cold ground. _24, 23, 22._.

"I will participate on this one," Takishima volunteered. Everyone beamed. "... with _Hikari_."

"**_WHAT WAS THAT_**?!" Everyone in Hakusen's counter including me got taken aback from his words.

_18, 17, 16, 15_...

"K-Kei! _You're gonna kill the judges_!" Finn shouted nervously. _14, 13_..

He released a deathly aura around him. "**_HO? What was that? You think Hikari's cooking can kill the judges? You think her cooking ability is bad when I actually think it's high class?_**" Everyone flinched. "**_Anyone who dares to say that Hikari's cooking is bad or will give bad luck will be the first and main ingredient on the serving platter._**" _8, 7, 6_..

He took my hand and lead me towards the center of the arena. I looked over my shoulder to take a glance at the group that was left behind. I was shocked to see them left frozen stiff from Takishima's cold and dark words.

_GEH, somehow I don't feel the presence of God around them_..

"3, 2, 1" the emcee counted down. "All the contestants must now be positioned in the center. It was then that I realized that 4 cooking counters with built-in ovens, sink and a stove was already placed in the center of the arena. "I will now announce the contestants for this first game of the first day!:

Game 1: Cook-off battle.

Seika High: Takumi Usui & Misaki Ayuzawa

Kokusen High: Participant A & Participant B

Miyabigaoka High: Kaon Umekouji & Li Yi Hua

Hakusen High: Kei Takishima & Hikari Hanazono"

"Hikari-chan!" I heard Misaki's shout from 10 meters away. "Let's have a fair fight, okay?"

"Yeah! Definitely!" I agreed immediately. I'm getting all fired up about this.

"Please go to your destined counters as I will announce the theme for the first game." The emcee stated. We did as he said and he continued, "The theme is, 'A dinner with your loved one'; presenting a variety of foods confined in only one specific place or a country.' The dinner should contain an appetizer, entrée and dessert. You are given 2 hours to complete 3 dishes. Time starts.. NOW!" He bellowed and adrenaline rushed in my body as Takishima and I ran to the station where all the varieties of food all over the world are gathered and stored, along with all the other contestants.

I was just relying on Takishima with the ingredients since this is the only subject I'm apparently horrible at. I just hope we would do fine.

* * *

**Akira Toudou's POV**

"WAAA- I FEAR FOR THE FUTURE!" I scrambled in panic. "I love Hikari to the ends of the earth but.. _She just **can't** be trusted with cooking_!"

No one was listening to a word I'm saying at all. Their vision wasn't fixed to Hikari and Kei but to Misaki and the handsome Usui guy..

"Ne, is that Usui guy great? I mean, is he even skilled at cooking?" Tadashi asked.

"_O-of course he is_!" The S.A.'s attention was suddenly directed to me. I covered my mouth with my hand, realizing what I've done. "Uhh-_ah_! Well I just think that he's also great because the reason why he was chosen was maybe because he's the best cook in the group!" I laughed embarrassingly.

Tadashi was just staring at my face, expressionless. I shared a gaze with him but he suddenly turned his head and watched the game quietly.

I sighed and turned my attention away from the competition. For some reason, when I shared a gaze with Tadashi just now, why is it that it was like he was pissed about something? If he is, then why won't he tell me? I got sad even more.

* * *

**Finn Coupe Schuzette's POV**

I was just watching the game attentively. I could hear the little conversations of all the teams from here.

"Ayuzawa," Takumi-san said.

"Hikari," Kei said at the same time.

"You make the rice." They both grinned and ordered at the same time from different counters.

I blinked a few times before that could even register on my mind. "Eh.. Ryuu, did you hear that?" I looked over my shoulder to Ryuu.

He went beside me and held my hand, hiding it from the others. I blushed at what he did but I tried my very best not to show any emotion of being nervous. "You mean that Usui-kun and Kei might actually be creepily the same, while their girlfriends are the same with each other as well?"

I was slightly shocked that he could actually read my mind. I nodded and he just shrugged at me while smiling.

After a second, we heard a loud explosion coming from the center of the arena. We all stood up and turned around to their direction immediately. The center of the arena was covered in smoke.

"HIKARI! KEI! Are you alright?!" Jun shouted, extremely nervous.

"Yeah, we're fine." Takishima replied, holding a shocked Hikari.

When the smoke cleared, we were all shocked to see that the explosion did not only come from Hikari and Kei's counter but also on Misaki's counter as well. The cause of the explosion was also identical.

"R-Ryuu.." I tightened my hold on his hand. "they're really alike... Even with the horrible ability for cooking is identical." I frowned.

I could hear the conversations starting again.

"Hikari," said Kei.

"Ayuzawa," said Takumi-san at the same time.

"How do you make rice explode?" They said exactly at the same time while grinning, hiding the twitches of their eyes.

"_How am I supposed to know that?!_" Snapped Hikari and Misaki-san from both counters.

"_You perverted alien_!" shouted Misaki-san.

"_You perverted jerk_!" shouted Hikari at the same time with Misaki.

I just sighed and didn't give it much attention anymore.

* * *

2 hours have already passed, and it's time for the judges to taste.

All 4 schools did a very wonderful presentation. Everything seems so high class.

"We will now begin with the tasting." Announced the emcee. "Scores will be given in a range from 1-4, and 4 as the highest. By the end of the competition on the last day, the school with the most points wins."

All 4 schools served their appetizers first while judges graded and tasted it and scribbled on the grading sheet. After that, they served the entrées followed by the dessert.

The scores will finally be announced and they handed the final scores to the emcee.

"Seika: 4! Perfect points!

Kokusen: 4! Also perfect points!

Miyabigaoka: 3! Ooh, not bad.

Hakusen: 4! Another perfect points!

It seems here that three schools are already fighting for the spot on first place. Well, congratulations to all schools." He smiled.

"YAAAY! Alright!" I could hear everyone in my station cheering and jumping in glee behind me.

"Guys, get a hold of yourself." I chuckled as I told that them. "We have to prepare for the next fight." My face was smug.

* * *

~okay here it is! Sorry for not posting yesterday =_= I was about to publish it already, but then I accidentally pressed the wrong button which was the "refresh" button. =_= I lost _everything_ in the document. I lost the mood to type it all again, and to think about what I've been typing the whole time. :( It was the very first time that I didn't wrote my draft chapters on my notebook, and then something tragic already happened and it pissed me off so much. So I'm sorry if I was a day late. I promise this story will be great :)


	3. Battle Continues

It's been a while, hey guys. I'm actually trying my best to make a very nice story with a lot of characters and I must say it's really hard but challenging. :) I hope I could make all the sub-stories impossible to forget, and would match up to your liking. :) I'll be back for more yahiro-megumi after this story. :)

* * *

**Hikari's POV**

The first game was really stressful, although our hard work really paid off. I feel really great knowing that the judges loved our dishes and our creativity. (Although Takishima did almost everything)

For every game, we were given a 15 minute break to freshen up and to prepare for the next battle. _I wonder what the next game would be_..

"Great job, Kei and Hikari!" Akira cheered as we got back to the counter. She offered us some towels and juice and some snacks in a tray. "Here eat first, you deserve it." She winked and went back to the whole group's side.

"Hikari," Takishima said. "Can I eat the rice that you made a while ago sometime?"

"W-w-why?" I said, nervous. "Everything I cook just explodes in the process and it probably tastes horrible too."

"Eh? You think so?" He frowned at me. "But I honestly think your cooking's the best."

"Takishima has bad taste." Tadashi whispered to the group. I mean, I don't know if he was whispering or not. We just heard him say it softly.

Suddenly I saw a metal thing flew in front of my face, missing it by centimeters, and made a loud "BANG" noise beside me. I shuddered and shakily looked to my side. I saw Tadashi lying on the floor with a huge red mark all over his face, and I even saw blood coming out of his nose. On the floor beside him was a tray. _It him him_?

"Oops. It slipped" Takishima said sarcastically.

"Kyaa! Tadashi are you okay?" I squealed as I kneeled on the floor beside him, holding out a handkerchief to wipe his face.

Tadashi got up and chuckled. "Hahaha Hikari, I'm always fine, you know." He gave me a reassuring smile and grinned sweetly.

"**_Teme_**-" Takishima grumbled, but was cut off.

"Ah! Hikari-chan!" It was Misaki, she was with Usui. "Good job back there!"

I beamed. "Misaki! Good job to you too. And you too, Usui-san." I smiled cutely. He grinned back.

"Good job too, Hikari." He hesitated. "And you too, Takishima." He said with a straight face. He looked around for a while. "Ah hi there Akira-chan! Didn't see you there." He raised a hand at Akira and smiled. I saw Akira wince at her name. I think I even saw her blush... Or are my eyes just deceiving me?

"A-a-ah, Usui. Haha g-good job out there. I sort of expected a perfect score from you from the beginning." Akira smiled sheepishly.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Tadashi stand up from the ground and pat off the dirt on his pants.

"Ah Tadashi, hi to you as well." Usui said.

"Hikari," Tadashi called, ignoring Usui. He seemed to be in a bad mood. "You asked me if I was okay, right?" I nodded, confused.

"I take it back. I'm not okay." Tadashi left with burning eyes fixed to the floor. I looked at Akira and she was just looking at the floor, but her face tells me that the fact that Tadashi left with an aura of anger doesn't really bother her that much.

Takishima followed him out. I worried. "I wonder if Tadashi's alright.."

"15 minutes is up! Attention to all contestants, please return back to your stations." The emcee announced. "We will now begin the second game."

We all scrambled to get back to our respective counters. Although Takishima and Tadashi remained out.

"I will now announce the second game of the day!" Announced the emcee, sounding so thrilled. "The second game is quite similar to the first. It will be a Baking Contest!" His eyes were glinting. "Going by the routine, you will be given 30 seconds to choose your representative. This time there should be only one representative. Time starts... **_Now_**!"

"_Are_? Where's Tadashi and Kei?" Asked Ryuu. _30, 29_...

"Ah! They can't come for now aha ha ha." I laughed nervously.

/_Akira.. Do you want to join in this round?_/ Megumi asked.

She wasn't saying anything. The atmosphere around her is dark. She just shook her head. _20, 19, 18_...

"Who else here can bake?" Ryuu asked while scanning the whole group. "Finn?" He raised an eyebrow. _12, 11_..

"Well," Finn sighed. "I guess it can't be helped then." She smiled.

/_It's decided, then._/ Megumi giggled. /_I wonder who the others are going to be._/

"Do your best, Finn!" I grinned at her.

"Excuse me." Akira turned to us and bowed and left as she took the tray and the tablewares.

* * *

**Tadashi Karino's POV**

I walked out with burning eyes. Not with passion, but with anger. I could feel Kei catching up to me.

When we were out their sight and hearing, I slightly turned my head to look over my shoulder. "What is it, Kei?" I asked monotonously.

"I think you should just be honest with your feelings, Tadashi." Kei answered.

It's true, though. I know he could see right through me. Something hurts, my chest hurts.

"How can I even tell her what I feel? It's so obvious that she's falling for that Usui. I'm not even close to his league." I said bitterly. "Who am I to challenge him when everyone knows I'll surely lose with him barely lifting a finger?"

"Tadashi," he breathed. "You're better than that. You're Akira's boyfriend, so that means no one is better than you in Akira's eyes now." He placed an arm over my shoulder. "It's you she chose. It's _you_, not Usui. Remember that. Just talk to her and let out your feelings already. I'll be here for you." He smiled at me.

I could feel my eyes burning, but I was holding back the tears. We sat down on the nearest chair and I placed a hand over my eyes and crouched down.

"D-d-don't you think that she might be over me or something?" I was scared to know the truth, but I also wanted to know the answer. My head is filled with contradictions.

"Well it's up to you in finding out. You have to ask her."

I'm scared. I'm angry. I'm a jerk. "Aaah, _I don't want to ask her_!" I groaned. "I probably know what she's gonna say anyway. I won't care about her decisions from now on. I might as well move on too if she's just gonna be like that."

There was suddenly a loud crash and breaking of glasses and tablewares nearby. Kei and I turned to the direction of the noise. People nearby also glanced at the same direction.

"Akira." Kei murmured.

"_Fine. If that's how you want it, then fine. Move on_." She said with a straight but fierce face. "_I won't stop you_."

Blood boiled inside me. I stood up with great speed, "**_Then that would be better, right? Since there would be no more hindrance between you and him_**." I hissed through my gritted teeth.

"_What? What on earth are you talking about, **you jerk**?!_" She snapped at me.

"**You're so selfish, Akira!**" I shouted. "_**Why is it always you? You always shout at me, you always punch me, you always curse me, you always do what you want with me up to the point where you really hurt me! You're so unfair! You do all those things, but I never complained! I always said it's okay!**_" I threw my hands in the air, tears streaming down my cheeks. Her eyes grew at me. "_**I was always okay, Akira. Well guess what?! Now I'm not! It hurts! Every part of me hurts! Even the thought of you hurts me until the point of wanting to die! Akira, you're crushing me. And it's not physically. You're throwing away my feelings, you're not mindful of what I feel for you, damn it!**"_

"Ta-tad-" she sobbed.

"**Can't you even see how hard I try not to hurt you?! I was always making sure that nothing would ever hurt you in every way. I was protecting you even when we're apart! I don't get to sleep well at night whenever I don't make sure you're okay! It hurts to see you talking to another guy, and you know that. And yet you would suddenly show signs of affection for Usui in front of me?! Don't screw with me**!" endless tears were continuously streaming down my face. "_I'm broken, Akira. You broke me while I was piecing you up._"

"Wh-why are you dragging Usui into this?" She was trembling but I was so furious to even care about it.

"**_Why, you say? It's because I'm goddamn jealous okay?!_**" she winced. "_You never got nervous like that in front of me. You never blushed in front of me. You never smiled sheepishly like that in front of me. You never said you expected that I can get full remarks. Why is it when in front of Usui, you can do all those, huh?!_ **And heck, he's not even your boyfriend!**" She was also in tears, too shocked to speak. "Yeah, he's smarter, more skilled, more handsome, and he's practically everything you could ever look for in a guy. Well I'm sorry if I'm just a phony and a wimp who always get beaten up."

I wiped my tears and sat down again. Everyone near became silent. "It's fine. He's better at everything anyway, who am I to challenge him? I'll just look like an idiot who believed he could defeat God." I stood up and walked away once more.

* * *

**Misaki Ayuzawa's POV**

"Ah! It's Baking so it's definitely gonna be Suzuna!" I said excitedly.

Suzuna's face was smug. "Time to make the enemies cry and kneel down before my desserts."

"We're as good as won." Shintani declared, crossing his arms.

"All contestants please gather up in the middle now." The emcee announced.

Suzuna walked up in the center with full confidence. Though she is always expressionless, her aura says she knows she could win.

"A new rule would be added but it will only apply for games with only one contestant." The emcee declared with a smile. "During one-man games, the points may exceed four, but less than 10 or 10 flat. This can also motivate you in doing your best as it can possibly determine rankings. That is all for the rule."

"This is nice, but tough." Aoi said. "Suzuna will definitely win anyway."

"That reminds me, Aoi." He looked at me. "Since when did you transfer to Seika? Isn't it against the rules?" I raised my eyebrows.

"I transferred even before the letter for the competition was delivered. And one rule even says there that making experts transfer to your school before the competition is not allowed. I'm not an expert, you know. I don't even have an idea what the games are gonna be." He answered.

We both focused our attention to the game.

"I will now announce the competitors for Game 2: Baking Contest.

Seika High: Suzuna Ayuzawa

Kokusen High: Sakura Ushikubo

Miyabigaoka High: Kaon Umekouji

Hakusen High: Finn Coupe Schuzette

Oooh, seems like this will be a very sweet battle between girls. Please go to your stations now.. You have an hour to create 3 different soufflés. One is cheese flavored, another is raspberry flavored and the last will be dark chocolate flavored. All three must be served at the same time. If ever you finished before the time limit, you can serve them early to the judges but the scores will be announced together with the rest. Understood?" the emcee asked.

"_Hai_!" Everyone responded.

"Time starts.. _now_!" He shouted. All the contestants started preparing but my attention was just on my sister.

She hurriedly rushed to get 3 white soufflé cups, several bowls, a mixer and other utensils ready. After that, she ran at the pantry to take her ingredients and went back to her station carrying 2 full baskets.

"Suzuna's amazing!" Ikkun gleamed.

"Yeah, she really is. She already got everything she needed in just under 2 minutes. I could even see some ingredients that can add up to the flavor. I didn't expect for her to figure those ingredients out. I think if I would have a battle with Suzuna on this, I might actually have a hard time." Usui declared honestly.

Everyone on our counter has their jaw dropped. "So _that's_ how good Suzuna is? She might even be a tough opponent for Usui."

After 45 minutes, Suzuna was the first one to finish.

"Yosh, it's done." She announced.

"Hmm? Suzuna Ayuzawa from Seika High has already finished baking all 3. They look splendid, very well done Suzuna. You may now present them to the judges." The emcee said, everything he says gets broadcasted on the speakers.

The other 3 contestants got shocked when she was finished. Suzuna walked up to the judges' table and served them all. They did not waste anytime and tasted it right away. Suzuna bowed and went back to her station to clean up. My eyes were still looking at the judges and I could see their faces stunned as they took a bite on her dish.

"I'm just about to put my soufflés in the oven, and yet she already finished? That girl is no ordinary baker." Sakura said from the other counter.

"U-usui.. What's a soufflé anyway?" I asked nervously while tugging his shirt.

"It's a very hard dessert since every measurement has to be perfect. One slight mistake will cause it to fail completely. It also has to rise, but when a slight mistake on the measurement is done, it will just be a mess. You have to have a lot of skill to be able to do it. Bakers today practiced and perfected making the soufflé for years, but Suzuna probably was able to do that on her first try." Usui said. "One soufflé is already something, but three?" He nodded in amazement.

I suddenly felt proud for my little sister. Although she's extremely better than me in cooking and baking, at least I can still just cheer her on.

* * *

**Akira Toudou's POV**

I was standing still from shock, but my hands were trembling. My eyes are burning and my face was wet with tears. I watched Tadashi as he walked away for the second time.

_No. No. NO, Tadashi don't leave me_! I tried to speak but no sound came out.

"Well?" Kei looked at me. "What are you standing there for? Go after him if you still love him."

"W-will he still accept me?" I was shaking nervously.

"I guess you have to convince him and find that out for yourself." Kei smiled at me.

I ran to the direction where Tadashi left, hoping to find him.

He was nowhere in sight but I still ran with all the energy left in me. "Tadashi! Tadashi where are you?" I shouted.

I didn't notice that I already arrived in front of the inn. I panted, grasping all the air I can breathe. I opened the main door and directed to the boys' corridor. I peeked on the window and saw him sitting on a bed on the farthest end of the room with the lights off.

I went down to the kitchen and hurriedly made his favorite food and brought it up to the room. I opened the door, but I think he was too deep in thought to even notice me coming in.

"Tadashi," I murmured. "Can we talk now?"

He ignored me.

"Tadashi, are you still angry?" I frowned. Again, there was no answer. "I made you your favorite food."

He looked up, his eyes were red from tears. "Why are you here? Why are you doing this?"

"I just.. I just want to tell you my side of the story.." I whispered softly as I sat beside him.

"What for? Do you think that's gonna help out?" He asked bitterly.

"Listen, I'm sorry. Back when we arrived here at the inn, I treated you harshly without any reason. It was then that I realized what I have been doing to you for the past years. It's true that I've been rough, and I really feel guilty about that." he was just staring at me. "I also thought that if I just kept on hitting you, you might lose interest in me and I got scared. I also tried to make you jealous just so I could see if you still like me even after I kept on hitting you." My eyes were glistening with tears. His face was still stiff, it's like my words still hasn't gone through him.

"Tadashi," I sobbed. "It's definitely my mistake. I can't live without you, Tadashi. I just can't!" He blinked once. "If you actually think that someone can even replace you in my heart, you're definitely wrong! You're the only one I-" I sobbed. "You're the first guy I've ever loved so much." tears were streaming down my face.

"Tadashi.. Will you still accept me?" I whispered gently, holding his lap. "Can we still try?"

"Akira, you don't need to make me feel jealous just to know if I still have feelings for you." He said, finally speaking. "I never lost any interest in you either. In fact, when you hit me I don't really mind. I just don't like it when you become like that to other guys in front of me."

I buried my face in my hands. "I love you _so much_, Tadashi." I didn't hold back from crying.

He took my wrists and put them down. "Akira, I'm also sorry if I've gone berserk back there. I was just so jealous that I got so angry and I couldn't help it anymore. And the part when I said I was gonna move on, it's not true. Why would I move on if I still love my girlfriend so much?"

I smiled sadly as a tear trickled down my cheek. "Really?" I sniffed. "You're really not joking? You really love me, Tadashi? How can I be sure if you really l-"

His lips came contact to mine, keeping me from talking. He deepened the kiss as he slowly pushed me down on the bed. He was caressing my cheeks, as well as wiping away the tears. He pulled back slightly and started to kiss my neck and my jawline. I was holding his cheek and my other hand tightened the hold on his hair. After a while, his whole body was over me. He was gazing down on me with serious but passionate eyes. He leaned down and pressed his lips once on mine. He pulled back a little and I felt a tear drop on my cheek. It was his tear.

"Tadashi? What's wrong?" I whispered, stroking his cheek.

"I will never hurt you again nor shout at you again." He swore, his voice echoing inside the dark room. "I swear I will never make even a single tear drop from your eyes." He was sobbing. It was hard to see his facial expression because we were in the dark.

"Then to make up for it, make me happy." I said with a straight face.

He went silent then leaned down to kiss me again, but this time it was longer and more passionate. He started unbuttoning my shirt when he was done with his and I chuckled.

"What's so funny?" he whispered on my neck.

"What are you doing, you jerk?" I giggled in reply.

"I don't know," he chuckled. "I'm just winging it."

"What if somebody sees us? I think we should be back in a while."

"_A while_ won't work for me." He kissed me again, locking me to the bed. He went back to kissing my neck to my jaw while his hands were carefully stroking my cheeks but his other hand grasping my hair. We stayed like that for how many minutes until we became lightheaded. Constantly he would whisper 'I love you' and 'Akira' between kisses.

"Tadashi," I murmured. "It's enough, I'm happy already." I laughed and he pulled back and sat down.

"Everyone's waiting for us, so let's go back." I grinned at him. "Finish your food first and button up your shirt." I stood up and walked across the room to go to the door.

"Akira, where are you going?" He asked with a hint of sadness.

"I'm just gonna get something in the girls' corridor." I replied.

"Akira, don't leave me. Stay here with me until I'm done with everything please?" He pleaded.

I sighed and nodded. I switched on the lights and went back to sit beside him as he was eating. He circled his arms around me tight. "I've never said it directly before but, Akira, I love you forever. And if you would let me, I wish to be your partner for life." He whispered. I blushed very hard.

"O-of course I'll let you, you idiot!" I blushed harder. "There's no better idiot than you who could tolerate me in this world." I smiled nervously.

He kissed my lips once again. "Ah, I finally got to see the smile I was jealous about and eager to see."

I stood up, not letting go of his hand. "Let's go?" my face was smug.

He nodded and lead me back to the competition venue.

* * *

**Hikari Hanazono's POV**

Everyone finished baking their soufflés and have started to let the judges taste them all as they scribbled down the scores of each.

When the judges have finished giving their remarks, the whole arena went to silent mode.

I heard footsteps behind us as we saw Akira and Tadashi returning hand-in-hand with ruffled clothes and hairdos.

"Akira? Tadashi? Where have you guys been? Did you pulled each other's hairs out when you were gone?" Ryuu asked suddenly, holding back the laughter.

Both of them winced and glanced at each other and smiled nervously. "Something came up, that's all." Akira chuckled.

"Aah, it's nice to see you smiling and laughing again, Akira." I grinned at her.

"So, what's happening already?" Asked Tadashi.

"They're about to announce the winners for game 2. They even changed a part of the rules. During a one-man battle, your score can exceed 4 but lower than 10." Jun replied.

/_I hope Finn gets the highest point!_/ said Megumi.

The emcee cleared his throat, "I will now announce the points of each contestant.

Kokusen High: 7 points! Excellent work, Ushikubo Sakura-san.

Miyabigaoka High: 8 points! Another excellent work, Kaon Umekouji-san.

Hakusen High: Also 8 points! Looks like you tied with Ms Kaon, Finn Schuzette-san.

Seika High: 10 points! A perfect score! Very splendid, Ayuzawa Suzuna-san! Congratulations you have the highest score in this round!"

Over at the Seika's counter, I could hear them all jumping with joy.

"The girl from Seika must be really good, considering that Finn and Sakura isn't a bad baker too." Ryuu said.

"She's Misaki's little sister, of course she's really good." I said with a grin.

Finn came back to our counter. "Congrats, Finn!" Everyone cheered.

"Eh? But I didn't get first place. I even tied with a girl from Miyabigaoka." She replied.

"Being able to get a high score is enough for us. Rankings don't really matter, Finn." Ryuu murmured to Finn. She blushed and said, "Well, if you said it then it's also enough for me." She smiled in reply.

"The last game of the day will be held after another 15 minute break. Please prepare yourselves for the next game and good luck!" The emcee announced and went down the stage.

Everyone in our counter gathered into a circle.

"Everybody ready for a counterattack?" Takishima asked, giving off a willful aura.

"OOUU!" Everyone agreed.

We went back to the inn for a while and stayed there until it's time for the next round.

* * *

Here you go! I'm sorry if I'm not able to post this yesterday :( I was just crowded with projects and homework and a lot to study for :( But anyways, I still managed to finish this chapter! I accept reviews and private messages, please let me know your insights or suggestions :) thank you :)


	4. Unpredictable

Hello, I'm back for more :) so how was the previous chapter? ... Okay never mind it =))

Sorry for not having to update for a while now. :( Exams are up so I had to study for a whole week or something. I really want to update faster but I always run out of time so I'm really sorry! :(

* * *

**Hinata Shintani's POV**

It's a very nice feeling that Suzuna scored the highest place on her event. I'm sure that Minako-san will definitely be proud of her and would definitely wish that she could also watch it live, and not just on tv.

_I'll work hard like her too. I want to show off to Misaki-chan that I can be the best as well._

During the 15 minute break, the Seika group followed the Hakusen group back to the inn.

All the boys were together in the boys' common room, just chatting about the games.

"Aaah, Suzuna was really great back there! Until now, I still can't move on from the joy and excitement I felt." Shuroyan grinned.

"She's really different from Misaki-chan in terms of cooking." Sighed Kurotatsu, and the other 2 idiots agreed.

"**HO... What was that again? What did you say, you ****_sanbaka_****?**" Usui glared at them.

They all winced at the sound of Usui's voice behind them. "Ah-Ah! Ah Mi-mi-" they were shuddering.

A girl with short hair (probably from Hakusen) cut off their rowdiness, carrying a tray of food and drinks. "Guys, please feel free to eat. There's more where that came from." She smiled cutely. I was gazing at her from top to bottom.

From my peripheral vision, I could see everyone taking their share of food and drinks, while I stood still, my eyes fixed on her.

"Eh? That's weird," Usui realized.

"What is it, Usui?" Ikkun asked.

"Sanshita-kun over there isn't getting food." Usui answered. I twitched and swiftly looked at him.

"It's _Shintani_." I hissed. I looked back at the girl and flinched as I saw her looking at me too. "Ah! Arigatou for the food." I smiled and bowed my head a bit. I reached for the tray and got my share of food. I blushed and gobbled it all down in 5 seconds.

I looked down at the bowl and winced. "_Eh_? There's no more left already?" I frowned.

She laughed out loud. "That's cute." she said while covering her mouth to stop herself from laughing. She breathed deeply. "I kinda like guys who eat a lot." She giggled.

Everyone paused from eating and switched their attention to us. My face was deep red in color, rendering me speechless. I was staring at her with my jaw slightly dropped.

"Hmm? What is it?" She raised her eyebrows at me. I tried to cough up words but none came out. My jaw remained dropped even when I felt that all eyes were on me.

"Uh- ah! N-nothing! Nothing at all.." I laughed nervously. I was looking around the room, avoiding her gaze.

She reached out a hand. "I'm Akira. Toudou Akira from Hakusen. These guys are my classmates." She grinned and pointed a finger to the guys in white blazers.

I shakily took her hand. "Hinata Shintani. Nice to meet you."

She looked at the guy named Tadashi and smiled a little and shrugged. His face was gloomy while eating. _I wonder what happened_..

"I have to go now. You should also prepare already. It's almost time for the next game." She bowed and left the room.

_Akira Toudou... What an extraordinary girl... She's pretty too_..

"I wonder what the next game would be." Jun said, standing up from his chair.

"Well I bet it will still be about food." Aoi said sharply while rolling his eyes. "This is ridiculous."

My eyes gleamed and excitement filled within me. "_FOOD_? If it is, then I would _want_ to be in!" I grinned big. "That way, maybe Akira-chan can have more motivation to prepare even more delicious food!"

On my peripheral vision, I noticed everyone from Hakusen High winced, although I'm not sure of what reason.

Tadashi stood up. "I'm sensing someone trying to declare war." His eye twitched as he disappeared behind the door.

I sat there confused. I ran after him and grabbed his shoulder. "Tadashi!" I said. "Is there something wrong?" I frowned.

He glared at me with dark eyes. "'_Is there something wrong?_' Nothing's _wrong_." He replied sarcastically.

I put down my hand. "Eh? You sure?" I raised my eyebrows, waiting for him to spill it up.

He hesitated a bit and looked at the floor. "Do you- Do you like Akira?"

I flinched at his question and chuckled. "Wh-what are you saying, Tadashi? Is that the reason why you were gloomy a while ago?" _I'm getting nervous about this topic_.

"Just answer yes or no." He said calmly.

"I like her because she appreciates my habit of eating. Not everyone is very pleased with that. How can I like _like_ her? We're friends, aren't we?" I smiled big, covering the lies. _Woah, I actually almost said the truth. Phew, narrow escape_.

"I hope you're sure about that. Ja ne." he waved a hand and walked across the boys' corridor until he was out of sight, leaving me alone.

No sound was heard except the breeze of the wind and the rustling of the trees. I sighed heavily. I placed a hand on my forehead and directed my sight to the landscape.

I grasped the railings tight. "Am I the '_other guy_' again?" I said out loud as a tear fell down my cheek.

* * *

**Tadashi Karino's POV**

We all arrived back at the venue just in time. I'm starting to get really tired. I looked up and saw the sky getting darker.

"15 minutes is up! Everyone please go back to your respective counters." The emcee announced. "Our last game for today is about to be revealed."

We all waited anxiously for the next game. I want to bring down that Shintani guy.

"The last game for Day 1 will also be a one-man battle. Again, you will be given only 30 seconds to choose your representatives, and please choose wisely." The emcee grinned. "The game is called, Eating Contest! Yes, as you all have noticed, all the games for today is related to food. Tomorrow, it will also be different. The time to choose your representatives starts... _Now_!"

Without further ado, I stepped up. "I will do it."

/_Yeah, Tadashi is very known for eating a lot! Eating Akira's mountainous food everyday is not a big deal to him at all. For sure, he'll win!_/ Megumi smiled sweetly.

"But there's that Hinata guy from a while ago.." Ryuu said, worried. "His friends said that he has a blackhole for a stomach! You better be careful, Tadashi. He's definitely gonna be your toughest opponent this time." He placed a hand on my shoulder.

I'll show that guy that I'm better than him in the eyes of Akira. When I win, I'll win not only Akira's heart, but everyone's praises as well. _You'll bow down before me, Hinata Shintani-kun_.

We just watched the other teams choosing their competitors until the time was up.

"Time's up!" The emcee halted us and raised a hand. "All competitors for our last game, please march to the center."

I marched slowly with my chin up, symbolizing my confidence. When the four of us arrived at the center, I glanced at each of them. Truth be told, it was Hinata.

"Time to throw somebody out of the bus." I smirked.

"I'll definitely win." Hinata declared.

"I won't lose either." I replied. I could feel sparks coming out whilethe tension between us rises.

He directed his attention in the one behind me. I followed his gaze and my eyes widened with anger. He was actually looking over our counter. Blood boiled inside me. My whole body was trembling.

He smiled foolishly and raised his hand high and waved it. "Akira-chan, look! I'm here too!" He grinned. Everyone stopped and stared.

Akira was flabbergasted. "E-eh?!" She pointed to herself. She swiftly turned to look at Hinata and raised a hand slowly. "A-ah-ahh, hmn." She smiled a little. "G-good luck!"

Hinata grinned and blushed. "Hee-hee."

I snapped out of it. I rushed forward to grab hold of his shirt. Our faces were very near, but I didn't care at all. I glared at him with all my might. I could feel hands and arms pulling me away, separating me from him. I struggled to break free. Even the other contestants on the counters went to the center to halt us.

"_**YOU- HOW DARE YOU! I WILL KILL YOU! **How dare_ you speak to Akira like that!" I continued to struggle. "_How dare you-_!"

"I don't care if I die," he stated. "But I won't lose, especially to _you_."

Okay _that_ did it. I finally broke free and threw a heavy punch on his cheek, throwing him to the floor. A tear fell down my eye.

A lot of people were surrounding us. Some pulling him from the ground, some holding me back.

He stood up and charged at me as well, tackling me to the floor.

"_Tadashi, stop it already!_" It was Kei.

"_Shintani_!" Misaki bellowed. "Seriously, stop this nonsense!"

He turned to Misaki and hugged her suddenly. He was sobbing. Everyone from Seika took him away.

The same goes for me. Ryuu and Kei clutched each of my arms and pulled me back.

I rubbed my cheek that made contact to the floor when Hinata tackled me. I got covered in scratches, cuts and bruises on my cheek to my chin to my arm and my head.

"I-uhh, we will postpone the game for 20 minutes. Please settle down first and wait a little longer." The emcee announced, slightly embarrassed.

Back at the counter, only Akira, Jun and Megumi were left behind. The twins were holding her arms on either side. Akira's face was unreadable. When she looked up to see my face, it was blank. She gently broke free from their hands and walked away.

I'm so _stressed_, I'm so _tired_, I'm too _paralyzed to move_, I'm so _hungry_ that I'm already hallucinating. I want to run after Akira. I snapped again. I couldn't control my emotions anymore... _So many regrets_.

"Tadashi," Kei was treating my wounds. I winced at the stinging sensation of the medication. "Learn to control yourself next time. You almost killed each other back there." He breeathed.

"_Gomen ne_," I looked at the ground. "I just became good terms with Akira and then it happened again."

"You've been acting weird since we came here." Jun frowned. "That's not even your character at all."

"Try to have fun at least. We still have 2 days to do this. We can't make any more trouble that can damage the name of the school." Ryuu added. "If your mother finds out about this, imagine how much more cuts and bruises will be added there." He chuckled softly.

"I'm sorry, everyone. I caused you all trouble again." I bowed sincerely.

"What are you saying?" Hikari smiled. "We always make troubles so it can't be helped."

"When it's all over, both sides should make up and apologize." Kei smiled and patted my shoulder. "Hear each other out, Tadashi. You're always calm in handling things-_that's who you really are._"

I looked up and saw all of them smiling down on me. My heart lifted. I felt so calm as I see their warm smiles. I felt even more confident and happy.

"Seriously, guys." I smiled. "_Arigatou_."

"Uh, 20 minutes is up! I hope it was enough to calm down everyone. To the audience, we are very sorry for the delay. Contestants please get ready for we will now start the third and last game of the day." The emcee announced.

I stood up. "Well, I'm gonna go now." I smiled and faced the center after I received a few pats on the back.

"All competitors for this challenge, please go directly to the table in the center.. The contestants for _Game 3: Eating Contest_ are:

Seika High: Hinata Shintani

Kokusen High: Participant D

Miyabigaoka High: Ichitarou Tomikouji

Hakusen High: Tadashi Karino

The rules for each game is simple. 10 heavy meals will be served. Each meal consists of an appetizer, entrée and dessert. Just because it's simple, doesn't mean it's easy. For every meal that is served, the bowls get larger as well as the foods' quantity. The number of meals you finished will be your score. If you give up halfway, only the number of finished meals will be counted.

Is it all clear now?"

"_HAI_!" We all responded.

We all sat down on the long table that reaches on both ends of the center of the arena. Four seats were prepared and lined up respectively.

"First full course meal, please bring it in!" The emcee ordered.

Assistants and butlers pushing trays went in and served us an average serving of the meals. I ate it right away as soon as it was handed down to me. I couldn't remember the last time I ate food this much. 30 seconds in and somebody on the far end of the table raised his hand.

I flinched and immediately looked to that direction. _It was Hinata_. Oh yeah, Ryuu told me that that dude has a black hole for a stomach. Well we'll see. "Next full course meal please!" He smiled as the audience got shocked at his eating speed.

"Yes yes very well." The emcee said. "It is not against the rules when an opponent askes for the next since this is not really a race. It's just waiting for the next opponent to give up. The next meal for Seika! But remember, the amount of the food beinfpg served is getting bigger."

I looked to the guy beside Hinata. I think he was from Kokusen. _He's still actually eating with class_. Dude, that ain't getting you nowhere.

I gobbled down the last bite and raised my hand swiftly. "Next please!"

It went on and on like that for the next few meals. I was already at my fifth meal course. As expected, the bowl is as big as a pot.

"It- it's impossible- ack!" the dude from Kokusen raised his hand and forfeited the game.

"Kokusen is awarded 4 points for game 3." the emcee announced.

Ichitarou Tomikouji was already at his limits too. He was shakily holding the last spoonful. He slowly took a bite and swallowed it whole, then raised his hand. "I-i can't anymore..." He slumped his head on the table as his classmates dragged him to their counter. They get 5 points, then.

"Next please!" Hinata raised his hand again. _What the? Doesn't he feel naseous or something_?

"AH, someone here is still motivated for the next round! Bring in Shintani-kun's 7th full course meal please." The emcee was in front of him. "Will Karino-kun also be motivated for this match?"

Everyone was looking at me. I raised my hand and nodded. "Next please."

"His 6th please."

Later on, I barely lessened the amount of my 8th meal course. My stomach's starting to hurt. I looked to my right and I could see him still gobbling his 10th course like his previous meals were nothing. **What kind of stomach does he have**?!

I managed to make it until the ninth course. Hinata was almost done with his last. I could feel myself wanting to throw up. I don't want any more. Take them away _now_. I lied my head on the table and rested. I was able to finish my ninth course but I know I couldn't make it to the tenth, fine I take it now.

"Oh! Hinata Shintani from Seika gets 10 points! He was able to eat all the meals served!" The emcee declared happily. "It seems Karino-kun forfeited the match. But nevertheless, Hakusen still is awarded with 9 points!"

That was the last thing I heard before I dozed off to sleep in the middle of the arena.

* * *

I woke up and found myself in a dimly-lighted room. I was brought to the room I picked within the boys' corridor. I tried to sit down on bed but I suddenly felt the blood rush to my head. _Ughh head rush_. I still feel like throwing up. I slowly stood up and held on the nearest furniture for support. I went down the stairs to the common room, but halted myself when I could hear people conversing with each other.

"Akira-chan, I just wanted to tell something to you." Someone said. I tried to pick up the voice. It took me a while but I realized it was Hinata.

"Go ahead." Akira replied.

"I just wanted to let this out of my chest.." He breathed. "Akira-chan, I like you. Ever since I saw you today, I couldn't even stop thinking about you. During the game, I won because I was thinking about how you would show me your smile as a reward, and it made me feel motivated." He paused.

I felt a sharp pang of jealousy. I refrained myself from barging in and ruining everything. I was just clenching my fists, preventing me from doing anything rash.

"Ah- Hinata.." Akira said nervously. "You see.. I appreciate your words and kindness but I already have a boyfriend so I.. I can't accep-"

"-it's okay, Akira-chan" he sighed. "I already knew. I mean, I noticed that since the start and I don't even have the intention of ruining it. I just wanted to confess to you even if it's pointless. Tadashi is a very lucky guy to have you, Akira-chan. And I believe you're also lucky to have a guy like him."

My eyes grew. Guilt was flowing within me.

"Akira-chan, please make up with Tadashi. I'm sorry for being a wall to your relationship." he breathed.

"Hi-hinata.." Akira murmured softly.

"I really think we're just destined to be friends.." Hinata sobbed. "You and Tadashi are meant to be, and I just stepped into your lives and almost ruined it."

He's really sincere and sad. I could feel an even stronger guilt.

"But you know, Akira-chan? Even if it's just very shallow and fast, during the competition at least just for a little while... I became number one in your eyes." He sobbed louder and exited the room.

I showed myself in the common room. Akira stood there, not moving. Her eyes glistened with tears. As soon as she saw me coming down the stairs, she slowly stepped towards me.

"Akira?" I held her cheek, stroking it with my thumb. "Why are you crying?"

She nudged me playfully but softly and smiled. "I just realized how people are so nice to me. I feel so guilty that I couldn't even pay them back." She looked up to me. "And also, I realized how much I would turn down just to be with you."

I hugged her tightly and whispered to her ear, "I'm sorry Akira.. I did it again.."

"I'm sorry too, Tadashi.. I almost got angry at you without knowing the real reason again.. I promise I will never make you feel jealous ever again." she whispered back.

"Eh? Who said I was jealous?" I pulled back a little and raised an eyebrow at her.

She glared at me in return. "**_Huh?! Weren't you?!_**"

I chuckled out loud. "I'm just kidding, I'm just kidding!" I tightened my hold on her waist. "I love you, Akira." I said seriously. "and this time I'm not kidding anymore."

Her face turned deep red in color. I left her speechless again, and also I didn't give her a chance to reply since I leaned down to press my lips on hers.

* * *

Hello! I hope this was worth the wait (I think.. I guess not quite..) I'm very sorry! I'm still studying for exams so.. :( anyway, I'm also working on a new Yahiro-Megumi story so I'm doing double to work. Please look forward to it! Lastly, I'm not sure when I would be able to post the next chapter. I'll try my very best!


	5. Music and Singing Contest

Hey! I'm sorry for the long wait. I gave time to my other fan fic and it took me 5 chapters before I could return updating this. I hope it didn't piss you guys off or something *laughs* I'm kidding.

* * *

**Yahiro Saiga's POV**

It's already evening. Everyone in the inn decided to take a dip in the hot spring. The space was big enough for all the guys to fit in. It stretched about as long as a normal swimming pool. It was like an open bath house located at the back of the inn.

I leaned my weight against the warm rocks on my back. I felt really refreshed. The hot water tickles my skin and clams me down at the same time. I inhaled the mist that the water was emitting.

"Ne, Yahiro." called Jun from my side. I looked at him.

"What is it, Jun?"

"Your appearance has been quiet for the past games. It's just.. It's just unusual." He smiled nervously.

I closed my eyes and leaned my head back on the rocks. "Who knows? Maybe tomorrow I'd finally compete."

He chuckled. "Me too. I'll be looking forward to my game as well." He looked up to the stars. "Ah that reminds me. I think I heard the emcee and the judge discussing the next contests for Day 2 right before we left."

I opened my eyes and stared at him. Everyone also did the same. We were all interested to know what games would be prepared.

"Eh? Uhh- okay I'll tell it to everyone, then." He breathed. "I heard the emcee say that the second game for Day 2 would be a singing contest."

"That's perfect!" Ryuu beamed. "I'm sorry but Hakusen will win this round." He smirked.

"You have an expert or something?" Shintani-kun asked Ryuu.

"It's not like that. My twin sister is really good at singing so it's definitely her competition to win." Jun answered calmly.

"Yeah. Megumi doesn't really speak that much because she cares for her voice more than anyone else." Tadashi said.

"Megumi? Yamamoto Megumi?" I think his name was Igarashi Tora. His eyes lit up when he heard Megumi's name.

"Igarashi-kaichou, do you know her?" I think that one's name was Maki, the one who always stick beside Igarashi.

"Not really. I just knew her today. I find her.. _Interesting_." He smiled.

That felt like a hundred thorns piercing through my skin. I felt like whacking the guy, thankfully I didn't.

"Is she the one with the white board?" The guy who was said to be Ichitarou Tomikouji asked. If I'm not mistaken, he also has a twin.

"Is she a rough diamond too?" Arashiyama smirked.

"Yeah. She's the one." Agreed Igarashi.

"EH? She's that pretty and quiet girl?!" Tomikouji and the dude who always holds a laptop said in sync.

"**_What was that.. Huuuh?!"_** Igarashi gave off a dark aura and threatened them both.

"Why are **_you_** so angry?" Ryuu glared at Igarashi.

"Who are you, his _boyfriend_?" Igarashi teased.

"He can't be!" Tomu shouted.

"Yeah he can't! He's not up to Megumi-chan's standards!" Said the laptop dude.

"**Take. Back. What. You. Said. About. Ryuu.**" I could feel the rage flowing within Jun.

"She can't possibly like any of these people, right?" Igarashi sighed. "Perhaps she won't like _like_ anyone here too. Let's enroll her at Miyabigaoka."

All 6 of us stood up and glared at one another. The tension between us gave off sparks. Maybe it was just my imagination but, I think the hot water's temperature raised even more.

"You guys. Better stop this now." Kei said irritatingly. "You're all acting immature."

"Yeah." Agreed Usui. "Settle everything at the games."

"It seems like Megumi-chan is now a motivation for all six of them" Tadashi laughed.

Aoi Hyoudou rolled his eyes. "What a bunch of noisy idiots."

"My, my." Hinata chuckled.

* * *

**Misaki Ayuzawa's POV**

"Aaah, this feels so refreshing!" Hikari-chan sighed heavily.

"Right?" Akira giggled.

"That reminds me, Akira.." Finn said. "Are you okay now? With what happened a while ago before the eating contest.."

Akira blinked. "Well, honestly I got embarrassed. But Tadashi apologized to me after that. It may seem imprudent but I felt happy that Tadashi got jealous.." She lowered her head. "As for Hinata, he also apologized to me."

"I'm sorry for that guy, Akira." I smiled sadly.

She raised her hands. "It's okay, Misaki-chan!"

"You-kun likes nee-chan so much too." Suzuna announced. I winced.

"Suzuna!" I blushed. "Don't say that recklessly!"

/_Anyway, Jun told me what he overheard from the emcee and the judges' conversation._/ Megumi interfered.

"Eh? Jun-kun did..?" Sakura asked. "What is it Megumi?"

/_There's a singing contest tomorrow._/ She smirked. /_That's mine_./

"Aaaah, we're at a disadvantage here!" Sakura frowned. "Megumi is probably gonna win."

"Megumi?" Li Yi Hua murmured. We all turned to her direction. "Yamamoto Megumi?"

/_Yes_?/ Megumi raised her eyebrows.

"Hmmm," Li Yi Hua smiled. "Igarashi-kaichou has somehow taken a liking towards you."

"Waa! Nooo! Not Megumi-chan!" Akira scrambled to hug Megumi.

"Yeah. I think Tomu also said something about liking a quiet girl with the board." Kaon added. "My twin brother didn't know that he's liking the same girl as Igarashi-kaichou."

"Hmm," I grinned. "Megumi you seem to have guys all over you."

/_NO THANKS_/ Megumi rolled her eyes.

"Oh yeah, Megumi-chan likes Yahiro, right?" Finn giggled. Megumi didn't answer it but blushed.

"Megumi-san, do you happen to be close to Jun?" Kaon asked.

/_Jun? Yeah, he's my twin brother. Why?_/ Megumi answered.

Kaon winced. "Ah! N-nothing!" She blushed and looked down.

"**_Why? What's with Jun huuuh?_**" Sakura gave off a dark aura as she glared at Kaon.

"**HUH? It's not something that concerns you.**" Kaon twitched and glared back.

"They probably like the same guy too." Suzuna whispered to me.

"You two, stop this already." Hikari-chan sighed.

"Yeah, that fight isn't going anywhere." I agreed.

"All those who are noisy won't get Akira-san and my desserts." Suzuna announced. Everybody calmed down and returned to their places immediately. After 5 seconds of silence, everyone dissolved into laughter.

"Let's look forward to tomorrow." Akira smiled.

"_Hmn_!" Everyone nodded.

* * *

The next day came by so fast. We were all ready for the next game. The time of the game will be held in the morning since the emcee said that 4 games will be held today.

"Yosh! Everyone please be at your stations, we will now start the first game of the second day!" The emcee announced gracefully. "Let's make it fast so I'll announce the game right away." He cleared his throat. "The first game will be Music Playing Contest! It is a one-man battle so points will be awarded from 4-10. 30 seconds to pick your representative starts now!"

"Oi! Who here can play to win?" I asked loudly. _30, 29, 28.._.

"No thanks." The sanbaka said in sync.

I looked at Suzuna. "Pick me if you want to have a violin pie for lunch." She said with a straight face. _24, 23, 22, 21_...

"Shintani?" I asked.

"Gomen ne, Misaki-chan. I can only do sports and eating.." He lowered his head. _15, 14, 13.._

"Aoi-chan?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Don't look at me, you stupid girl." She blurted out. I twitched and gave an evil smile. _10, 9_..

"That's mean of you to take me for last, Ayuzawa." Usui frowned.

"Eh that's because I can only give pity to the opponent." I sighed and placed a hand on my forehead." _6, 5_..

"That's fine. At least we could win." He smiled. "I'll do it." _2, 1_..

"Time's up! All representatives please go to the center." The emcee shouted.

"Well then, I'm off." Usui smiled at me and directed to the center.

"The competitors for Day 2 Game 1: Music Playing Contest are:

Seika High: Takumi Usui

Kokusen High: Participant F

Miyabigaoka High: Maki Kanade

Hakusen High: Jun Yamamoto

Okay here are the rules. Each competitor will ask for the instrument which he prefers to use and would play a 2-minute piece. Judges will reveal the points after the last competitor has finished his piece. Is it clear?"

"OU!" They agreed.

"I feel bad for the other players." Aoi-chan sighed. "Having to compete with that Usui.. They have bad luck."

"Oh! It seems like everyone of them chose to play a violin!" the emcee bellowed in excitement. "Well then, good luck to you all!"

* * *

After the last competitor has finished his piece, we all patiently waited for the judges to reveal the points.

"Okay first up!" He randomly picked an envelope from his hand. "Miyabigaoka's Maki Kanade... 7 points!" He took another one. "Kokusen's Participant F... 6 points!" He took another. "Hakusen's Jun Yamamoto... 9 points!" He took the last envelope. "Last but not the least.." He winced. "Seika's Takumi Usui... Magnificent Perfect 10 points!"

All the ones at my counter jumped for joy. I only smiled as I crossed my arms. "It's not surprising, Usui." I grunted. "Seriously, can't you even make it more exciting?"

"15 minute break til the second game of the day!" The emcee announced. "Good luck."

"Misa-chan! We're way ahead of the other schools! Look, look." Ikkun pointed at the huge screen at the back of the emcee's stage.

It read:

"*_Perfect points_

**Seika High (1st)**

Cook-off: 4* / Baking: 10* / Eating: 10* / Music: 10*

Total Points: 34

**Miyabigaoka High (3rd)**

Cook-off: 4* / Baking: 8 / Eating: 5 / Music: 7

Total Points: 24

**Hakusen High (2nd)**

Cook-off: 4* / Baking: 8 / Eating: 9 / Music: 9

Total Points: 30

**Kokusen High (4th)**

Cook-off: 3 / Baking: 7 / Eating: 4 / Music: 6

Total Points: 20"

"Good work, everyone!" I grinned at them.

"Coconut cream pie for everyone." Suzuna approached us holding a tray with a freshly baked pie.

"What?! How did you bake that in just a few minutes?" I stepped back in shock.

"I've been out since minutes ago, nee-chan." She said monotonously.

I exhaled. "Anyway, let's go eat that pie." I smiled. Everyone cheered and ate the pie until it was finished. We celebrated for our leading victory and laughed and cheered as we deepened our bonds with one another.

_I'm really having fun today. I hope days like these would last forever._.

* * *

**Yahiro Saiga's POV**

15 minutes have passed since the end of the previous game. _If I remember correctly, Jun said that the second game would be a singing contest. Megumi will surely be a participant on this one_..

"15 minutes is up, everyone!" The emcee grinned. "I will now announce the second game of the day! Again, it's a one-man battle. Rules will also be referred on the previous game. The second game of the day is a Singing Contest!" _It's as Jun says_.. "30 seconds to choose your representatives starts now!"

"Yahiro? Who will it be?" Sakura asked me.

"I'm not really sure." I replied monotonously.

"Hakusen has an advantage this time.. Megumi will definitely win this round." She said worryingly.

"Somewhere inside me wants her to win, because she deserves it." I smiled.

"But Yahiro, won't she blow the place up like what she usually does?"

"_Shut up_. She won't." I said coldly. "Megumi's voice will move everyone."

"Well, I'll believe you, Yahiro." She grinned at me. "But.. _Who will be our participant?!_" She raised her hands to grasp her hair.

"Good luck, Megumi-chan!" I heard Akira cheered from afar. I suddenly turned my head to that direction. Megumi cleared her throat, fixed herself and put down her board.

"Eh?! Megumi-chan's gonna participate?! Igarashi-kaichou, let me in!" The laptop dude beamed.

"**_You're taking advantage of the fact that I can't sing huh?! You dare be close to Megumi-chan using my weakness..._**" Igarashi placed his twitching hand on the laptop dude's head. "**Go ahead and battle. But you'll receive punishment later.**"

The computer dude's eyes lit up and ran to the center towards Megumi. "Megumi-chan!" He had his arms open. My eye twitched.

The next thing I knew, I jumped over the counter and ran towards them. "**Oh no you don't!**"

"Then that's settled!" Sakura declared. "Yahiro will be participating for us!"

I stopped on my tracks and turned towards her. "_What the?! I can't sing!_"

"Okay! Time's up! It seems all the participants for this round are already at the center." The emcee said. "The competitors for Day 2 Game 2: Singing Contest are:

Seika High: Naoya Shirakawa

Kokusen High: Yahiro Saiga

Miyabigaoka High: Ichitarou Tomikouji

Hakusen High: Megumi Yamamoto

Each person will sing a 1-2 minute song and would wait until the last singer sings his song, and that's when the judges would reveal your points. Is it clear?"

"Ou!" We agreed. _I'm dead. I don't want to do this_.

/_Good luck, Yahiro._/ Megumi smiled at me. My eyes grew.

"Thank you, Megumi." I said nervously. "Y-you too."

"Good luck Megumi- **unf**!" I stopped the computer dude by placing a hand hard on his face.

"_**There's no need for that.**_" I gave a deathly glare at him, my eyes twitching from anger.

* * *

I was the last one to sing. Honestly it almost jumbled up all my insides the whole time. We patiently waited for the scores.

"What was that about?" Tomikouji said in disgust. "You were like a shivering dog."

I want to punch this stupid guy. "Back to you." I snapped at him. "You sounded like a frog out of tune."

"Umm.. You guys.." Naoya said, trying to break the tension.

/_Shut up, all of you! I'm waiting for the results!_/ Megumi looked at us angrily. We suddenly stood still and obeyed her.

"I will now announce the points." The emcee cleared his throat and took an envelope. "Kokusen's Yahiro Saiga... 7 points!"

Tomikouji laughed boisterously. I grabbed hold of his shirt and glared at him with all my might.

"Miyabigaoka's Ichitarou Tomikouji... 7 points!"

"**Still gonna laugh, huh you jerk?**" I stared at him with eyes of death and he suddenly stopped from laughing.

"Seika's Naoya Shirakawa... 7 points!" The emcee took the last envelope. "Hakusen's Megumi Yamamoto... 9 points!"

My mood suddenly changed. I pushed away Tomikouji, causing him to fall on the floor. "That was great, Megumi!" I grinned at her.

She turned to me, her eyes unsatisfied. /_What's so great about it?_/

"Eh? Why? You got a near perfect score!"

/_**Exactly**. A **near** perfect score. It was so **near**._/ Her eyes were twitching.

"You should still be happy, Megumi." I smiled at her. "Everybody likes your singing, so singing in front of everyone should already be an honor to us. Hearing you sing is already enough for us to be happy, Megumi-chan."

She blushed and smiled at me. /_Thank you, Yahiro_./ She turned around and walked away. I smiled to myself. _Really, she's just so great_..

* * *

The next two games of the second day will be on the next chapter! Really, sorry for the long wait, everyone.. Please let me know your insights :)


End file.
